


Watching for Comets

by thatonefangirl0713



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M, Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated E for later chapters, Shoyou and Natsu are Twins, Slow Burn, mintonette (first version of volleyball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonefangirl0713/pseuds/thatonefangirl0713
Summary: Kageyama sat as the second son to the throne of Kitagawa Daiichi and his life's passion was mintonette. At least it was until his betrothed came of age and he is informed that he needs to grow up and perform his duties.Hinata, the crown prince of Yukigoaka, was freely enjoying life with his twin sister Natsu, spending his days reading, playing, practicing fighting with his sais. But that all comes crashing down when they both come of age and are intended to be married off to the partners their parents have chosen for them.Kageyama can't go through with it. Hinata can't go through with it. So they decide to run from their duties, their obligations, their intended spouses.However, they unknowingly run into each other in their quest for freedom.Will their chance meeting on the dusty road of a small town plant the seeds of destiny?KageHina arranged marriage, Medieval, royalty AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my unfinished fics and thought to myself, "I should try finishing one of them." So what do I do, start a brand new one based on a suggestion I saw on twitter. I also blame my soulmate for pushing me to start this new one as well instead of finishing any of the other ones I have. But, like always, the title is derived from a song that sets the scene for the story, in this case Watching for Comets by Skillet (go ahead and give it a listen, if you'd like).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. The rating is for later chapters and they are delicious in my head! Also, tags and characters will be updated as we move along as well. I have the major plot points already laid out, I just have to buckle down and actually write this thing. Let's see how long I can keep this fic updated (good luck me!) FYI - this fic will probably compose of shorter chapters than is typical for me, I tend to become overwhelmed with trying to keep to a 5k word count per chapter so I'm just gonna see where the counts take me, but minimum each chapter will be 1k words.

“Kageyama Tobio, stop this infatuation with your game and grow up. You will do this. For the good of the kingdom.” Kageyama tilted his head towards the ground and bit the side of his tongue. Rarely did his father stoop to using his full name, lest the situation called for it.

He caught the image of his father as he left the large throne room through a side door, two servants adorned in navy blue tunics emblazoned with his family’s crest scrambled to open the dark oaken doors for the king to pass through. The gentle scuffle of his robes as they trailed the ground and the soft clinking of the gold adorning his royal robes resounded like thunder in his skull. The clattering of the doors as they closed behind the monarch made him flinch.

Kageyama continued to stare at the stone floor beneath his feet. _Why couldn’t his father understand how important this was to him?_ He had spent so many years trying to get recognition for his work with mintonette. He was the one who had decided to move away from the typical stick-based games to playing with one’s hands. He was the one who came up with the design for an air-filled wine sack to act as the main play component. He was the one to figure out how to weave together corn huskings to form a standing net.

All the work he had done. All the time he had spent. The blood, sweat, and tears he had shed for his dream. He was so close to it being recognized as the national sport. There were already teams cropping up throughout the province, ready to share his creation with other the other kingdoms and provinces.

And now it was all going to be taken away. By a wife.

“You know, he only wants what is best for you.” A soft hand cupped the side of his face and brought it up. As he looked down into his mother’s eyes, the same stormy blue as his, he gently pushed the side of his face into her hand. She was the only one who had ever shown him comfort in the sea of expectation and duty that came with being the Crown Prince of Kitagawa Daiichi. 

“I understand. I just have worked so hard and I’m so close to realizing my dream. It’s not fair.” He lamented quietly into her palm.

“My love, you are the crown prince. You have been given the best of everything. Food, clothing, education, every opportunity has been yours for the taking. But through it all, you still had a duty to the kingdom to one day marry and continue the royal line. This has been made clear everyday of your life, so this shouldn’t come as such a surprise.” She gave his face a gentle shake before she pulled it away, the warmth slowly dissipating as the source no longer maintained contact with his cheek. “You may have grown up as free as a bird in this castle, but even a gilded cage is still a cage.”

Kageyama looked down once more, his hands clenching into fists at his side. His nails digging into the palm of his hand in pinpricks of pain, reminding him that this nightmare was, indeed, reality. “I don’t want to.”

"Tobio, look at me.” He straightened and held her gaze. Her bearing as the queen became evident as her back straightened and her face relaxed into stoicism. “We all are required to do things we do not want to, my son. You are not exempt for that reality just because you know four languages, are the best shot in the kingdom,” she gently picked up the thin gold crown on his head and dropped it back down with a gentle plunk, “or wear a crown.”

“You already married Hana off to Suguru of Nohebi and they are expecting their own heir to solidify our ties together. Why is my marriage so important, especially right now?” It was a last-ditch effort to try and make his mother see reason. If she could, she could maybe talk to his father. His sister had been thrilled to gain a husband and was anxiously awaiting the birth of her first child. He, on the other hand, had no such anticipation. 

“You know why. Hana solidified our ties to Nohebi. You are needed to strengthen our trade with Yukigaoka. And the king’s daughter has just come of age, so she is ready to be married and start a family. As are you Kageyama Tobio.” He winced at the sharpness of her tongue as he heard his full name for the second time in one day. He hadn’t been scolded to strongly since he was a small child who had run into the throne room during an important political discussion completely stark naked as he attempted to avoid his nanny.

“Now, enough of this talk. Come, look at the portrait that Yukigaoka sent over of your intended. They are indeed a great beauty.” Kageyama stood rooted to the spot as his mother gestured for the full-sized portrait to be brought to them, her long jet black hair spraying out behind her like a thick veil as she pivoted. He shifted to look at the empty throne in front of him where his father sat, where he would one day soon sit. He thought of the weight that would soon be placed on his shoulders as he sat upon the inky velvet and listened to topics on trade and war and peasant complaints. A thick fog crept between his ears and behind his eyes as his head burped up scenarios he would eventually be in charge of.

_In order to maintain this trade route, this village requires a fee that is outrageous, what should we do?_

_Shiratorizawa has begun to encroach onto our southern boarder, should we make a show of strength or see what they do?_

_He sold me this bull, saying it was only 3 years old and was a proven breeder, but he died yesterday of old age, I demand compensation, how will you rule in this scenario?_

A few of his mother’s word trickled through the fog such as how this “Hinata” was a great beauty, was versed in many languages, held talents in music, singing, and dancing. However, none of that spoke to his core, about what was truly important to him. He guessed that they wouldn't know a thing about sports or even want to be bothered with going outside in the heat to watch a bunch of players sweat from exertion.

“Tobio, just look at the portrait.” He felt his shoulders shift as his mother placed her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to pull him from his reverie. “It might give you peace of mind to see what your intended looks like.”

“It doesn’t matter.” He shrugged his mother’s hand from his shoulder and squared himself. “If I am required to silently accept this person as my spouse and do what I must for the kingdom, then it doesn’t matter whether I see them before the wedding or not. I assume it will be held within the month?” He squared his back as he stared down at his mother, his eyes hard.

“We had hoped for within a fortnight, but if you would be more accepting of the arrangement, we can allow for a month.” He knew damn well his acquiescence to the marriage would have no effect on whether or not the marriage would occur, but it was kind of his mother to offer him time to come to terms with it.

“Thank you. A month will suffice.” He turned to his mother and bowed deeply at the waist. As the luminous shine of his mother’s large sapphire ring filled his vision, he pressed his lips to the cool gemstone as he genuflected before her. “Now, please excuse me. I shall begin the necessary preparations.”  He turned on his heel and strode for the door.

“Are you sure you won’t take a look at your betrothed?” She proffered in a last ditch effort to give him some peace of mind.

“No thank you, I appreciate the sentiment, but there will be plenty of time to get to know this, Hinata of Yukigaoka, after the wedding.”

_The rest of my life, it seems._


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you think my betrothed will look like?” the small redhead questioned from the puffed stool she sat upon in front of her mirror. “I hope he's handsome and tall and nice!”

 

Hinata Shoyou chuckled behind his sister as he plaited her long, silky hair atop her head. The sunny orange tresses falling between his fingers like water.

 

“Handsome, tall, nice. Any other qualities? Like should he be a just ruler who is fair to his subjects, but is so fearsome his enemies tremble in their boots at the mere thought of having to battle him and his armies?” Hinata picked up a long, slender, silver hair pin and twisted the elaborate chignon around it before securing it in place against her scalp.

 

“Yes! Oh and he should have a deep voice, and eyes the color of olive fruits.” She cooed. Hinata paused in his placement of small sprigs of white aster flower buds in his sister's hair and leaned down so his face was level with hers in the mirror. 

 

“Huh, if I didn’t know you better, I would say that sounds an awful lot like Wakatoshi Ushijima, Natsu.” He quirked an eyebrow at her. 

 

“Shut up Shoyou, it does not." Natsu's face flared brightly as she dipped her chin down. "And even if it did, you know it wouldn't matter anyway.” He smiled gently at her reflection before turning her and pulling out a small strand of hair at her temples to frame her face. The flecks of gold in her eyes shimmered in the soft candlelight in the room. 

 

“You never know. Father may just surprise you. You just need to stay positive. Maybe if you speak it out loud, the stars will hear you and make it happen.” He grasped her hands and dragged her to the window, the sun was just beginning to set on the horizon and the brightest star in the sky began to awaken to the world.

 

“Here, now repeat after me, ‘May the spirit of light and love, grant me my wish and quiet my heart. I place my desire in your hands, whether it be near or far. If you see fit, grant me this wish, oh brightest night star.'” He listened quietly as his sister closed her eyes and clasped her hands tightly together in front of her lips, speaking into her cupped palms. He didn't interrupt her as she quietly whispered her wish between her hands, pressed her lips to her thumbs, and released her wish to the stars. He reached for one of Natsu's hands as he glanced back out the window at the sunset.

 

He'd known Natsu had been in love with Wakatoshi since they were kids. Because their kingdoms boarded each other, the three of them spent quite a bit of time together when their families participated in certain parties, festivals, and political affairs. Hinata had always thought Wakatoshi had seemed like an introverted, stony individual, even as children, but Natsu had always seemed to be able to pull him from his shell with her dazzling smile and sunny personality. So when he had realized she was in love with him a few years ago, he had always made sure to give them time together without him, if he was able. He would go off to entertain other members of the household, go down and sneak some food from the kitchen, or go for a ride down at the stables.

 

“I guess we shall see if my wish was granted soon.” Natsu’s statement pulled him from the past as she tugged on his hand and pulled him to the seat she had been previously sitting on. “Now, what do you want for tonight?”

 

She spun him so he faced the mirror in front of him and began to run her fingers through his waist length, bright orange hair, detangling the length as she began the second half of their typical routine of getting ready for an event. He may not have been partial to the elegant updos that Natsu liked, but he did enjoy the feeling of running his fingers through his hair and feeling it pool around his shoulders and waist.

 

They may not have been identical twins, but they shared enough physical characteristics that many people easily confused the two of them if they didn't know better. They used to enjoy playing tricks on their tutors when they were younger if they were trying to get out of certain lessons. Natsu never enjoyed her dancing lessons and Shouyou abhorred classic literature.

 

“Let’s keep it long so it looks nice when I'm dancing later.”

 

“How about some plaits along the sides and keep the rest long?” It wasn't like he had a choice, as she had started sectioning out the strands for the plaited crown.

 

“Sounds great." He eyes bounced around the vanity he sat in front of, focusing on the different items Natsu had haphazardly scattered across the surface. The bowls of snow white face powder and pots of pink rouge mingled together with a handheld looking glass, different lengths of hair ribbons, and bottles of rosemary pomanders and rosewater perfumes. He glanced at Natsu through the mirror, his eyes drawn to the fluidity of her fingers as she twisted his hair into a clean and subtly elegant plait."So what are you most looking forward to tonight?” 

 

“Well, mother said she would get me sakuramochi, even though it’s not in season.” He could imagine the delicate pink mochi dessert wrapped in its mossy green sakura leaf. Natsu had loved the dessert ever since their father had brought it back from a trip to Shiratorizawa when they were young. “And don't worry, I saw the chef preparing your favorite too, Shoyou.”

 

 _Pork buns!_ His mouth watered at the thought of sinking his teeth into a freshly steamed manju bun. He imagined the tacky outside of the bun as it mingled with the soft, juiciness of the pork and danced on his tongue. A delighted moan escaped his lips as his fingertips tingled in anticipation.

 

“Hey, don't be gross.” she chided as she tugged at the braids. “But anyway, I heard that Sugawara-san of Nagamushi will be here tonight. Now might be a good time to get to know him better. Last I heard he hadn't accepted a betrothal agreement.”

 

Hinata felt his cheeks warm at the thought of the beautiful Sugawara. They had only met at a party recently between their two countries, but they had hit it off right away. He had even made a point to fill Hinata’s entire dance card since it had been his first outing outside his own country. 

 

Sugawara had been kind, poised, funny, and not to mention breathtakingly beautiful. A truly chivalrous prince. He was everything Hinata would have loved to have in a partner. 

 

“Maybe. But he is two years older than me. He may not have announced a partner but I'm sure he has had one arranged for a while.” _But, oh how lucky he would be if that someone was him._

 

A knock sounded on the door and a blonde head poked through. “Hinata-sama, the party is about to begin. You and the princess are being summoned to the main hall immediately to greet your guests.”

 

“Tsukishima, how do I look?” Natsu swirled across the floor, her floor length aubergine gown twirling around her. 

 

“As always, Hinata-sama, you are radiant.” Tsukishima said with a deep bow. His voice calm and calculated.

 

“How about me Tsukishima?” Hinata stood and straightened his pine green tunic, tugging on the strap that secured his cloak across his one shoulder so that the Yukigaoka coat of arms lay flat against his upper back.

 

“You are like the sun, Hinata-sama.” He gasped and placed his hand on his chest at the praise. Tsukishima bowed low and moved for the door. “If one looks at you too long, they would damage their eyes beyond repair. You're a disaster. Now hurry up.” The door shut silently behind the snarky blonde.

 

Hinata balked at the insult, while Natsu laughed behind her hand. “You two have always been like that.”

 

Tsukishima took his job seriously, but he didn’t possess the personality to be an effective servant. Hinata had found that early on when they met as young boys. He chuckled as he thought back to where they had started to when they were now.

 

“Come on now, you don’t want to be insulted again Shoyou.” Natsu swept through the door, leaving it open behind her in an invitation for him to follow.

 

He looked back in the mirror, smoothed back a strand of fiery orange hair that had come loose from the braid behind his ear, and puffed out his chest. _What did Tsukishima know. He looked perfect._

 

The sun disappeared below the horizon and drew Hinata’s attention to the darkened window. Placing his hands on the cool stone, he searched the night sky for the biggest and brightest star. The one Natsu had wished one only a few moment ago, which was now as easy to spot as the nose on his face. 

 

His eyes narrowed on the white speck of light as he brought his palms to clasp in front of his face.

 

_May the spirit of light and love, grant me my wish and quiet my heart. I place my desire in your hands, whether it be near or far. If you see fit, grant me this wish, oh brightest night star._

 

 “Please let my chosen partner be kind, funny, and beautiful. May they be perfect for me.” _Just like Sugawara-san._ He pressed the knuckles of his thumbs to his lips and opened his palms, releasing his wish to the star.

 

A smile spread across his face as he spun quickly and sprinted out the door to catch up to his sister.

 

***

 

Hinata had greeted so many people tonight that his face was sore from smiling. All the neighboring lords and ladies had been in attendance as well as the knights in their own kingdoms, as well as any landowners, barons, earls, and other persons who held titles in not only their kingdom but most of the surrounding ones as well.All of them more than happy to exuberantly convey their congratulations to him and Natsu on their coming of age.

 

Thankfully though, he had found Sugawara quickly. He would have had to be blind to not see him. The candlelight danced along his ivory skin and silvery, dove grey hair, that he had decided to leave long to his waist today, giving him an otherworldly, ethereal glow. The man had a smile that could light up a room and a personality that drew everyone to his side. Sugawara must have noticed how ragged he was already looking once he found him, because he had quickly swept him onto the dance floor. 

 

The music peformed by the minstrels was easy to follow and deeply rhythmic. The deep pounding of the hand drums set the tone on which the twang of the lutes and the elegant strum of the harps played upon. Hinata's eyes were drawn to the beauty mark at the corner of the man's eye, as they spun around the room. His heart fluttered every time the taller man laughed at one of his jokes hard enough to crinkle his eyes and make the mark disappear.

 

“Hinata, you really are delightful!” Sugawara's arm was warm on his waist and a layer of moisture was building where their palms were clasped together. Sugawara lead him so effortlessly across the floor, the strength in his arms, the poise in his stature, the grace in his movements. He had to focus on counting his steps to make sure he didn’t scuff Sugawara's elegant boots. "I can't remember the last time I enjoyed someone's company so much."

 

“Sugawara-san, you praise me too much.” he blushed.

 

“How many times have I told you to call me Suga? My friends don’t even use my full name.” As the music reached its conclusion, the other couples stepped apart and began a gracious round of applause for the musicians. "Please? I'd like it very much if we could be closer than passing acquaintances." Hinata's stomach fluttered as he felt Sugawara's finger and thumb tilt his chin up to face him more fully.  _Did he know something Hinata didn't?_

 

He drew in a shuddering breath, "I-"

 

“Everyone, gather round. It is time to announce the betrothal of my children.” Hinata turned at the deep, booming voice that sat upon the throne at the far end of the room. 

 

Hinata stepped away quickly, “well, thank you very much for the dance.” He hesitated as he bowed deeply to the taller man before he turned to head toward the throne. Before he stepped forward though, he tipped his head to the side, “Suga-san.” He couldn't stand to see the man's response to the new name. He didn’t want to see his bright smile spread across his face, making that adorable mark disappear yet again, all because of a simple choice of words. He couldn't afford to look more embarrassed than he felt at the moment so he hurried forward to heed his fathers call. 

 

Who knew, depending on what his father said, he may get to soon call Sugawara...  _Suga_... by an entirely different name.

 

As he climbed the short steps of the raised platform where the king and queen's thrones sat, he took his place on his father's right side next to Natsu, their mother flanking the king on his left.

 

“Today marks a monumental occasion. Not just for the kingdom, but for us as well. It is the day our children come of age.” The king held aloft a silvered goblet and gestured to those in attendance as applause filled the room. “My children can now marry, and provide for the kingdom as only they are able to. Through securing our ties to our allies for trade, position, and security. Through them, our kingdom is safe and we can all sleep easier at night knowing they have done their duty to their king, and to their country.” Once again, applause filled the large chamber as he and Natsu stood straight, not daring to move a muscle lest it be seen as an affront to their father’s speech.

 

“Now, bring the portraits forward.” The king gestured to two sets of footman, clad in mossy green tunics and pale stockings, to bring their life sized parcels forward. Each pair set the portrait on opposite ends on the platform that the royal family stood upon and grasped the sides of the cloth that covered the individuals portrayed in the artwork below it.

 

The king then summoned them both forward and spoke low, “Shoyou, Natsu, I have tried to do what I believe is best as your father but also as your king. Please be secure in the knowledge that your unions are in everyone’s best interests.”

 

“Thank you father, we hope to do you and the country proud.” The king reached out his hand and Hinata bent low to press the heavy emerald on his father’s finger to first his forehead and then his lips. Natsu followed suit before they turned their back to one another and faced their respective fates.

 

“Prince Shoyou, as my first born son, your marriage partner has been chosen with the utmost care and has brought me the most restless nights. I did not make this decision lightly, but am pleased to announce that this union will provide our country with a great ally in trade as well as help bolster our military. We hope that you bring each other happiness, comfort, and peace as we unite the families and kingdoms of  Prince Hinata of Yukigaoka,” Hinata took a breath as he caught the nod of his father’s head to the footman. He felt Natsu’s small hand reach back and take hold of his fingers as the sheet fluttered to the floor.

 

“And Prince Wakatoshi of Shiratorizawa.”

 

The room erupted into a cacophonous uproar of cheers and applause.

 

Hinata felt his face drain and his breath lock in his chest. He stared up at the stern, regal expression of his childhood friend and clenched his teeth together. _How? How was this possible?_

 

His breath left his lungs as he felt Natsu’s hand fall from his fingers. A cannon chained to his feet and being thrown into the ocean couldn’t have sunk his heart faster.

 

This was his fault. He had gotten Natsu’s hopes and dreams up, and for what? _To have the one whom she truly loved be engaged to someone else. And not just anyone else, but to her own brother?!_

 

He had to fix this, he would talk to his father after the party and ask him, beg if he had to, to reconsider. _Was there really a difference between him and Natsu anyway, other than who was born_ first? Surely Natsu was more desirable that he was. She, after all, could have children and provide Wakatoshi with an heir. 

 

He couldn’t hear what his father was saying as he proceeded to quite the crowd and prepare to announce Natsu’s chosen partner. The pounding was too loud in his ears. The collar of his tunic was too tight on his throat. The floor undulated and bubbled beneath his feet threatening to swallow him up into a dark pit of hopelessness.

 

He shook his head to clear his murky thoughts and as he did he was able to pick out a few of his father’s words.

 

“Trade… Safe…” He felt Natsu stiffen against his back as her hand sought his once again, gripping tightly enough to bring a war horse to its knees. He grasped her hand back as he heard the shuffle of the cloth hit the ground and his father’s last words before it hit the ground and the hall erupted once again.

 

“Prince Kageyama of Kitagawa Daichii.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no! What ever will our bois and Natsu do?! Stay tuned for the next update to find out!


End file.
